Tu, yo, y los demás
by Nightcathybrid
Summary: Okeeey aqui presento la primer historia larga sonre la Liga que estoy desarrollando, espero que les agrade, tendra sus toques humorísiticos y pues depende de como vea, se pondrá perverso OwO


Atención…

Advertencia: Esta es una historia cortita, parte de una serie de historias cortitas sobre Liga de Súper Malvados, la escribí como entretenimiento, y si alguien más se entretiene leyendo, genial, si no les gusta déjenme un comentario con fundamentos entendibles y lógicos, o les pongo a recoger las gracias de Apocalipsis y sin bolsita. La advertencia es por el contenido slash/yaoi (o sea es una historia de relación hombreXhombre) Y si no les gustan este tipo de temáticas, píquenle a volver y lean otra de mis historias aptas para toda la familia, ojalá encuentren alguna de su agrado. OwO

OK, Liga de Súper Malvados, sus personajes son propiedad de Nerd Corps Entertainment.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

¿por qué no?

Amenaza repitió la pregunta una vez más, pero solo recibió otro rollo de papel sanitario en la cabeza como respuesta.

¿Estás loco? ¡no podemos hacer eso! – dijo en un chillido su compañero

¡vamos Frogg!-dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa, aún sosteniendo una botella de shampoo.

Frogg y Amenaza salieron del cuarto de baño, ambos habían regresado de hacer las compras y estaban acomodando las cosas del baño, cuando hizo su pregunta; Amenaza no imaginó recibir proyectiles de hoja triple acolchada.

-No creo que sea conveniente… -respondió Frogg

-¿Conveniente? Vamos, nos conocemos desde hace unos años y no le veo el problema, - Amenaza enumeró con la mano-trabajamos juntos, vivimos juntos, comemos juntos, hacemos las compras juntos, solo tendríamos que de…

-No, no lo haremos, y eso no está a discusión, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría…- dijo agitando otro rollo en su mano

-Pero...

-Lo mejor es seguir como hasta ahora.

-¿Cuándo entonces?

- no lo sé- dijo el peliazul, dándose la vuelta- pero no por ahora...

Suspiro pero, no es lo mismo dijo un poco triste

Lo siento pero creo que lo mejor es esperar un poco más- y tomando otro paquete de papel higiénico le recordó- vamos, que aún falta surtir el baño privado de Voltar

-Aaah- seria maravilloso que Voltar nos dejara usar ese baño…

-¿mmm?

-Sí, ¿no crees que sería magnífico poder tomar un baño en esa bañera? ¡Es enorme! Tanto que creo que cabemos los dos, imagínate que…

-¡AMENAZA!- se giró el otro, completamente rojo y le cubrió la boca- ¡cállate! ¿acaso quieres que nos escuche?

Amenaza rió divertido al mirar el rostro sonrojado de Frogg, y suavemente quitó la garra con la que trataba de callarlo- ¿Y eso qué tendría de malo? Somos amigos y no se molestaría.

-No creo que lo acepte así, tan fácil, digo, ¿crees sería tan fácil? Y te suplico que trates de ser un poco más discreto en la calle, la cajera se nos quedó viendo otra vez-je, ¿crees que nos haya visto?

-¡Cómo no iba a vernos! Deberías controlarte un poco por favor….- le dijo agitando el paquete de papel higiénico frente a él.

-Creo que tienes razón, bueno, pero al menos... – y se acercó más a Frogg- podríamos…- y le acorraló contra la pared – ¿ser menos discretos aquí?

Frogg apretó el paquete de papel contra su pecho, miró a ambos lados, como buscando una ruta de escape, pero el pelirrojo tenía sus brazos a ambos lados de él, bloqueándole el paso y sonriendo de forma provocativa, poniéndole nervioso al punto de que rompió el envoltorio del paquete de papel.

-Amenaza, - ¿Qué te acabo de decir respecto al control?

-Aquí no nos ve nadie, Frogg- susurró y lentamente, tomó el rostro de Frogg y comenzó a besarlo con ternura.

-mmm…- Frogg dejó caer los rollos y rodaron por el suelo… uno de ellos rodó escaleras abajo mientras el científico rodeaba con su brazos el cuello de su compañero y le correspondía .

-¡AMENAZA!

El grito les hizo separarse súbitamente, devolviéndolos al mundo real como si les hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría. Amenaza reía por lo bajo mientras Frogg, desesperado, levantaba los rollos del suelo y muy apenado, le lanzaba miradas de reproche. Desde abajo, Voltar gritaba en la cocina.

-¡Baja ahora mismo!

El científico, cargado de los rollos de papel se dirigía la baño privado de Voltar- Será mejor que bajes, después te alcanzo en la cocina.

-Muy bien, no tardes.- El pelirrojo bajó rápidamente las escaleras y entró en la cocina, su jefe estaba sobre una silla, revisando las compras que estaban sobre la mesa.

-¿Si, Voltar?¿ocurre algo malo?

-¿Qué si ocurre algo? Amenaza, cuantas veces te he dicho que traigas jugo de naranja sin pulpa ¡sabes que odio la pulpa! ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?-bueno, espero que al menos hayas traído el papel de hoja triple que me gusta, o si no… dijo Voltar enojado, dando un brinco bajó de la silla y dio un pisotón en el piso que hizo que se agitaran sus antenitas- Y además – añadió señalándole acusadoramente- ¿se puede saber qué tanto hacen ustedes dos allá arriba? ¡Los necesito para que llevemos a cabo otro de mis grandiosos y malvados planes!- finalizó con energía y pose de victoria.

-Está bien Voltar, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo sonriente Amenaza, además Frogg se encargó de recordarme lo del papel, lo está acomodando en tu baño ahora mismo.

-Aaah, está bien, te lo pasaré por alto lo del jugo, pero espero que sea la última vez, últimamente estás muy distraído- y se sentó a la mesa, sirviéndose una gran bola de helado en un cuenco para desayunar. – cualquiera diría que estás enamorado.

-¿Y eso sería malo, Voltar?

-mmm ya lo creo- y echó jarabe de chocolate sobre su helado.

-Pero, Voltar, sí estoy enamorado.

-Bien, pues ya puedes olvidarte de eso.

-¿Por qué?

-aah, las chicas son demandantes,- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- estarías saliendo de la guarida a todas horas, no atenderías tus responsabilidades y esas cosas. ¿me pasas las chispas de chocolate?

-ooh, bien, entonces no creo que haya problemas- dijo el pelirrojo más alegre mientras le daba las chispas de chocolate.

-¿Por qué?

-No se trata de una chica.

-oh, qué bien- Y comenzó a comer su helado

-Y se pone mejor Voltar, porque tampoco dejaría la guarida, ni descuidaría mis responsabilidades ni…

-Un momento… ¿no se trata de una chica? Entonces… no entiendo

-Es muy simple Voltar…- Justo en ese momento, Frogg entraba en la cocina- porque mi pareja no es una chica, es un villano, y está aquí – Y tomó por los hombros a Frogg y lo puso frente a Voltar.

- Voltar hizo un gesto, como "alzando" una ceja -Frogg, es un chiste, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué yo qué?- preguntó Frogg mirando a Voltar y luego a Voltar.

-No, no lo es- dijo Amenaza emocionado, abrazando al científico- Frogg y yo somos pareja. ¿verdad amor?- Y sin darle tiempo al otro de responder, le dio un apasionado beso frente a un atónito Voltar

Frogg palideció ante tal declaración frente a su jefe, que se había quedado helado justo como su desayuno, no esperaba que Amenaza le soltara la noticia de esa forma a Voltar y menos aún que lo besara frente a él.

-Y bien; ¿qué opinas Voltar?… Voltar…Voltar; te sientes bien, jefe?- dijo Preocupado el pelirrojo

Frogg suspiró y sonriente miró a su compañero que seguía con la vista puesta en su jefe.

-Amenaza, en verdad, que la sutileza no está en ti últimamente.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Y hasta aquí llegó esta historia, díganme en un mensaje qué les ha parecido este inicio, sí, es un inicio pues quiero hacer esta historia más larga, tal vez un par de capítulos más, aún no lo decido bien.

Y ahora, ¿qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo?

¿Cuál creen que sea la siguiente reacción de Voltar?

¿Aceptará que sus leales secuaces ahora son una pareja?

¿les dejará seguir esta relación?

¿Identificaron la marca del papel higiénico?


End file.
